The present invention relates to a cable for connecting electronic components that includes first and second lengthwise portions connected by a breakaway or otherwise selectively releasable connector.
It is generally known to electrically connect electronic components with an electrical cable, such as a signal-carrying cable. For example, an audio speaker is connected to a stereo receiver by a speaker cable. Also, a computer mouse and a printer are connected to a computer by respective cables. Furthermore, an electronic game console is connected to one or more game controller units by respective cables.
For example, FIG. 1 is a plan view of an electronic system 100 including a main console 102, an input/control device 104, and a cable 106 electronically connecting main console 102 and input/control device 104. FIG. 1 illustrates main console 102 resting on a support surface, such as a table or shelf or the like 108.
Cable 106 is frequently quite long in order, for example, to offer more freedom of movement and placement between the main console 102 and input/control device 104. For example, in an electronic game system such as a video game system, the input/control device 104 may be a game controller unit, and main console 102 may be a video game console connected to the game controller unit by a long length of cable 106 so that a game player can, for example, sit comfortably several feet away from the game display.
However, a problem occurs because an individual, a dog, a cat, or other pets can trip over cable 106. Also, a pet may chew on and pull at cable 106. In addition, from time to time, an individual may, without thinking carefully, try to tug on cable 106 to disengage it from, for example, main console 102. In each of these cases, there is a danger that one or both of the main console 102 and input/control device 104 may be pulled by the force of, for example, tripping on, pulling on, or otherwise yanking on the cable 106. This can cause main console 102 (which is commonly heavy, fragile, and/or expensive) to fall from its location onto the floor and become damaged or cause damage or injury.
For example, FIG. 2 illustrates the system 100 as in FIG. 1 in a situation where a generally transverse (with respect to a direction between input/control device 104 and main console 102) force F is exerted on cable 106, as when someone trips over cable 106. In this case, cable 106 impulsively is bowed out to one side (as shown in phantom at 106xe2x80x2 in FIG. 2). Cable 106 is conventionally fixedly connected to main console 102 at attachment location 110. In other instances, cable 106 is detachably connected to main console 102 where attachment location 110 is a plug received in a socket (not shown) provided in main console 102. A conventional plug may simply be axially insertable into a receptacle along an insertion direction. The plug may additionally snap into permanent or temporary engagement with main console 102, or it may be selectively locked in engagement by, for example, a spring clip, a locking pawl, screw or other fasteners, or by a threaded engagement between the plug and main console 102.
In any event, the manner in which cable 106 is conventionally connected to main console 102 causes a problem because the conventional connections resist or even prevent disengagement when cable 106 experiences a force F as shown. Even if cable 106 is simply axially inserted as a plug at location 110, the deflection of cable 106xe2x80x2 causes an off-axis (i.e., oblique to the plug insertion direction) force component on the plug, which may, for example, cause respective surfaces of the plug and receptacle to press harder against each other, thereby increasing frictional resistance to disengagement in a known manner.
As a result, the tension in cable 106 caused by force F may pull on main console 102 strongly enough to pull it out of its place on table 108, as seen in FIG. 3. If main console 102 is pulled out of place far enough, main console 102 can even fall off of table 108, thereby causing damage and/or injury. On the other hand, if the console 102 is restrained, the force F may result in damage to the console 102 and/or the plug at location 110 where they are connected.
The present invention is therefore generally directed to a cable including a first lengthwise portion connected to a second lengthwise portion by a breakaway connector located closer to one end of the cable than the other end of the cable. That is, the first and second lengthwise portions are different lengths with respect to each other. The first and second lengthwise portions of the cable are characteristically separable from each other by applying a linear pulling force to one or both of the first and second lengthwise portions so as to separate the breakaway connector. The breakaway connector allows the cable to separate at the breakaway connector if, for example, an individual trips over the cable and avoids jerking a component connected to the cable out of place (which can cause the component to fall to the ground or cause damage to the connection between the cable and the component).
The connecting force at the breakaway connector is preferably only a function of cooperative frictional effects. One example of a breakaway connector according to the present invention is a male-female connector including one or more male parts cooperating with a corresponding number of female parts.
An end of the cable (i.e., an end of one of the lengthwise portions opposite the breakaway connector) may be connected to the component by more rigid methods, such as, without limitation, clip locks, threaded connectors, screw fasteners, resiliently mounted pawls, etc. which generally resist disengagement between the component and the cable.
Most generally, the present invention relates to an arrangement wherein a component is connected by a signal-carrying cable and/or a power-carrying cable to another location, where the cable is susceptible to being tripped over or otherwise unintentionally pulled on in a way that may cause the component to move out of place in a manner that could cause damage to the component or cause injury or damage.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement in which two components are connected to each other by a cable, again, where the cable is susceptible to being tripped over or otherwise unintentionally pulled on. In one example of the present invention, a cable as described above is used to connect an electronic game system console with a game controller unit. In another example of the present invention, a cable as described above is used to connect a main processor console in an electronic information processing system and a user input unit. For example, the electronic information processing system is a computer, and the input unit is a computer pointing device, such as, without limitation, a computer mouse, a trackball, a joystick, a yoke controller, a touch-sensitive tablet, or a digital camera. Another example is a video camera connected to a video recorder.